Irmãos
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Fred e George descobrem segredos relacionados ao ódio entre as famílias Malfoy e Weasley ao achar o diário de seu pai *COMPLETA*
1. Minha outra perna

Título: Irmãos  
Autora: Dracona Malfoy  
e-mail: obake_project@hotmail.com  
Beta readers: Ludmila Souza  
Categoria: Geral/Angústia  
Censura: PG  
Sumário: Fred e George descobrem segredos ao achar o diário de seu pai.  
Spoilers: Only Time  
Status: incompleta

**Irmãos**

**Capítulo 1 - Minha outra perna**

Era uma noite quente e agradável de verão na Toca.

Todos os filhos, com exceção de Percy, que se mudara no verão passado para Londres, estavam presentes. Inclusive Hermione, a convite de Rony, passavam as férias lá também.

A casa estava extremamente lotada. Os quartos estavam abarrotados de gente, e as refeições eram feitas no quintal, já que a casa era por demais pequena diante de tantas bocas para comer. 

Fred e George subiram as escadas e rumaram em direção ao quarto de seus pais, aproveitando que todos estavam no quintal arrumando a mesa para o jantar.

Há tempos eles tentavam recuperar um ingrediente importante para a última experiência de um novo produto das Geminialidades Weasley, porém era extremamente difícil, uma vez que Molly não dava uma folga. Mas a casa estava cheia, e sua mãe compenetrada com seus afazeres. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

Com o maior cuidado possível, eles abriram a porta do quarto e entraram. 

-Onde será que ela guardou os ferrões de Gira-gira? - pensou George em voz alta.

-Não faço idéia. Você já olhou na penteadeira dela? - respondeu Fred, enquanto olhava no maleiro do guarda-roupa - Mas o que é isso? - perguntou ao pegar um velho livro de capa verde.

-Achou? - inqueriu Fred, ansioso.

-Achei algo, mas não que procurávamos - respondeu, examinando a capa - "Diário de A.W." - leu em voz alta.

-Um diário? É melhor deixar aí. Esses diários podem ser bem perigosos. Não lembra o que aconteceu com a Gina? - alertou Fred.

-É o diário do papai. Dar uma olhada não vai matar. Além do que você não está curioso? Mamãe sempre disse que nós puxamos o papai no que se refere as nossas Geminialidades. Mas o papai não tem irmãos, pelo menos não da faixa etária dele - comentou George.

-Não mesmo , o tio Bilius tinha quase 15 anos a mais que o papai. Então não era com ele que o papai aprontava em Hogwarts.

-Aqui pode estar a resposta para todas as nossas perguntas sobre papai - disse com uma expressão sonhadora, enquanto olhava o diário.

-Mas ele pode sentir falta - comentou Fred, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro no quarto, esfregando as mãos - Já sei - disse, levantando um dedo no ar e aparatando.

-Fred? - chamou George olhando em volta quando ouviu um estampido - Ai - gemeu.

-Foi mal - desculpou-se Fred, saindo de cima do irmão - Preciso treinar isso mais... - comentou pensativo.

-Alguma idéia? - inqueriu George.

-Ah sim - respondeu Fred mostrando o livro que estava na mão.

-O seu diário? - perguntou George com o semblante sério.

-Perdão - desculpou-se Fred, para em seguida apontar a varinha para seu próprio diário ao murmurar algumas palavras - Agora não é mais - completou entregando o diário agora verde e com as inscrições Diário de A. W. na capa.

-Muito bom, agora ele não vai sentir falta. Acho melhor a gente sair daqui agora, antes que a mamãe suspeite que estamos muito quietos e venha nos procurar - falou George indo em direção a porta.

-E os ferrões? - perguntou Fred.

-Deixa pra lá. Conseguimos coisa melhor - disse sorrindo - Foi você que fez esse barulho?

-Que barulho?

-Sujou - murmurou George, aparatando do quarto.

Fred, sem esperar, aparatou em seguida.

-Fred? George? - chamou Molly ao entrar em seu quarto - Podia jurar que estavam aqui - pensou em voz alta ao fechar o quarto.

-Essa foi por pouco - disse Fred encostado na porta de seu quarto - George? - perguntou olhando o quarto.

-Ai - respondeu numa voz fraca.

-Foi mal - desculpou-se saindo de cima do irmão - Bom, o que estamos esperando? Abre logo.

-A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, meu querido irmão -disse enquanto pegava uma pena e nankin e escreveu na primeira linha: 

-Olá, meu nome é George. Ah, o Fred diz 'oi' também.

-_Olá, meu nome é Artur_- respondeu o diário -_Como conseguiram meu diário, Fred e George? Sua mãe sabe que vocês o pegaram?_

-E agora? - perguntou Fred para o irmão - Ele não vai nos dizer nada.

-Veja e aprenda - George disse ao irmão - Ganhamos ele de herança quando o senhor morreu - escreveu.

-Isso foi horrível! Ele vai achar que está morto agora - reclamou Fred.

-É só um diário. Não é o papai. São só algumas coisas que ele escreveu - comentou George dando de ombros.

-_E sua mãe?_ -perguntou o diário

-Morreu também - escreveu Fred ao pegar a pena da mão do irmão - O que foi? Foi você quem começou - falou para o irmão que ria.

_-E vocês estão sozinhos? Carlinhos, Gui e Percy estão bem?_

-Gui casou com uma veela e mudou, Carlinhos está caçando dragões na Romênia ainda e Percy a gente expulsou. Mas o Rony e Gina ainda moram aqui - respondeu George, com outra pena.

_-Expulsaram?_

-Aonde a gente ia conseguir arranjar alguém pra casar com ele? Ele é um saco! - escreveu Fred rindo.

_-E quem é Rony e Gina?_

-Os mais novos - respondeu Fred.

-Ele não sabe do Rony... então ele deve ter parado de escrever antes dele nascer - comentou George para o irmão.

_-Ah. Bom, não vão se sentir sozinhos, creio eu._

-Improvável, realmente. Mas diga-nos, quando você parou de escrever no seu diário? - inqueriu George.

_-Pouco depois que vocês nasceram._

-Por quê?

_-Alguém muito querido morrera. Alguém próximo demais._

-Alguém como um irmão? - escreveu Fred, olhando triunfante para George.

_-Sim. Eu sentia como se tivesse perdido uma perna._

-Nossa! Esse cara com certeza é o que aprontava com o papai quando ele estava com Hogwarts - comentou Fred para o irmão.

-E quem era essa pessoa? - escreveu George ansioso.

_-Não posso dizer _- respondeu o diário, fazendo com que Fred e George soltassem muxoxos exasperados _- Mas posso mostrar._

Uma luz clara e amarelada surgiu do meio do livro enquanto virava as páginas numa velocidade alucinante , ofuscando os gêmeos. Porém, não tiveram tempo de se afastar, pois em segundos foram tragados para dentro do diário.

George caíra em seco no chão de cimento e mal tivera tempo de esquivar com o irmão caindo em cima de si.

-Tá me achando com cara de colchão, Fred? - perguntou George mal humorado, olhando em volta -Como é que chegamos na estação tão rápido? - pensou em voz alta - Fecha a boca, garoto -disse ao ver o irmão com uma expressão de choque no rosto que apontava para um aglomerado de pessoas.

-Papai e...- murmurou Fred, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- e Lúcio Malfoy - completou George ao identificar o garoto loiro andando próximo a seu pai, com um sorriso caloroso no rosto.


	2. Fofinho

**Capítulo 2- Fofinho**

-Papai e Lúcio Malfoy... Lúcio Malfoy sorrindo...Papai sorrindo de volta...é, eu estou louco. Acho que não estou me sentindo bem - disse Fred, com cara de nojo e com as mãos na altura do estômago.

-Deve ter uma explicação lógica pra isso - pensou George em voz alta, anda com cara de espanto.

-E tem. Você não me ouviu? - perguntou Fred exasperado - Papai e Malfoy andam juntos felizes e contentes. Malfoy sorri. Papai sorri de volta. Logo, eu e você estamos loucos! Nossa experiência deve ter saído errada. Eu devo estar doente. É isso - argumentou Fred mais para si mesmo que para o irmão. 

George continuou olhando em volta, procurando reconhecer mais alguém. Porém foi em vão. Aquele não era o tempo deles. Os uniformes eram diferentes, os cabelos eram diferentes. Fora a estação e o trem, que eram os mesmos, nada lhe era familiar. 

Ele tentou tocar na parede, porém sua mão passou por ela. Tentou falar com os jovens que passavam por eles, mas eles não o ouviam.

-Estamos como observadores, Fred. Não podemos interferir. Por isso eles não respondem - comentou George para o seu gêmeo, que o ignorou e continuou a repetir como um mantra que tudo não passava de um erro numa experiência e que deveria ter escutado a mãe -Escuta, Fred - pediu com urgência, segurando o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos - Você não está louco. Tam pouco eu. Estamos dentro das memórias do papai que estão no diário.

-Mas se estamos dentro do diário do papai, aonde ele está? -perguntou Fred procurando o pai em todas as direções, enquanto o apito do trem avisava a partida para Hogwarts.

-Meleca! A gente vai perder o trem - disse desesperado, agarrando o irmão pela manga e correndo em direção ao trem.

-Essa foi por pouco - comentou Fred enxugando o suor do rosto - Consegue vê-lo?

-Não. Deve ter entrado em alguma cabine - respondeu George - Vamos procurá-lo.

Os gêmeos saíram espiando por cima dos ombros quando os alunos abriam as cabines, já que não podiam tocá-las. Mas não tiveram muitos problemas para achar a cabine certa.

Lá estava seu pai e Malfoy na última cabine, a mesma que Rony e Harry costumavam sentar.

_-Nervoso ainda?_ - perguntou Artur pro amigo.

_-Só estava pensando, Artie. E se não cairmos na mesma casa?_

-Artie? Isso revirou meu estômago - comentou George ao ver à cena em sua frente.

-Ele não parece com o filho. Só a cor do cabelo e os olhos. De resto nada - comentou Fred ao examinar o garoto de cabelos claros e curtos a sua direita - Já o papai é o Rony cuspido e escarrado - concluiu ao olhar o pai.

_-Então a gente pode pedir transferência pra casa do outro_ - sugeriu Artur esperançoso, depois de pensar um pouco.

_-Ou destruir a escola _- falou Lúcio rindo.

_-É outra opção -_ concordou Artur sorrindo pro amigo.

E dito isso, novamente a luz amarelada e cegante voltou, ofuscando as vistas de Fred e George, iluminando o ambiente.

-Onde estamos? -perguntou George piscando várias vezes, tentando acostumar os olhos a falta de claridade.

-Eu simplesmente odeio esses efeitos especiais - comentou Fred olhando ao redor - Acho que é o corredor perto da sala de transfiguração - Cadê os dois?

"_Corre!_" foi o que George ouviu antes de ver dois jovens, que pelo tamanho deviam ter uns 15 anos, correndo em sua direção, seguido de várias explosões.

-São eles - disse Fred apontando e seguindo-os, acompanhado de George.

-_Por aqui, Artie_ -chamou Lúcio, ao entrar numa sala de aula vazia.

_-Será que Filch não vai nos achar?_ - perguntou Artur tremendo ao fechar a porta.

_-Espero que não -_ respondeu o loiro, depois de colocar um feitiço silenciador e afastar uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair em cima dos olhos.

_-Essa foi por pouco_ -comentou o ruivo _- Você foi muito descuidado, Luc _- completou rindo _-Você deveria cortar esse cabelo _- disse ao tirar a mão do amigo e ajeitar a mecha no lugar.

_-Eu? Foi você quem jogou as bombas de bosta na gata nojenta do Filch_ - indignou-se Lúcio _- Mas valeu a pena. Você viu a cara dele? Eu devia ter levado minha câmera_ - disse Lúcio gargalhando - _E não tem nada de errado com o tamanho do meu cabelo - _falou para o amigo, mostrando a língua em seguida.

_-Por Merlin! Filch é o menor dos problemas. A McGonagall é quem vai ficar louca quando descobrir aquele monte comida pra gato na sala de aula_ - pensou Artur em voz alta -_ Mas onde você conseguiu tanto material pra transfigurar? _- questionou Artur extremamente curioso _ - Então use gel ou algo assim. É irritante ver você mexendo nesse cabelo toda hora!_

_-Peguei na lavanderia -_ disse Lúcio, enquanto dava de ombros - _Gel? Não...grudento demais. Acho que vou deixar crescer mais._

_-O que foi exatamente que você pegou? _- perguntou Artur, temeroso.

_-As calcinhas da Lufa-lufa_ - respondeu Lúcio com um sorriso debochado.

-Como a gente nunca pensou nisso? - comentou George.

-Eles realmente nos põe no chinelo - constatou Fred.

_-Não acredito que você fez isso, seu veela dissimulado! _- alterou-se Artur _- Eles vão perceber na hora que fomos nós! _- disse partindo para cima do loiro.

_-Nunca vão duvidar de mim e nem de você_ - disse tentando se livrar do ruivo em vão -_ A não ser que esteja arrancando alguma calcinha por aí que não seja a da Molly_ - falou sem pensar, fazendo o amigo ficar estático.

-_Eu nunca faria isso_ - murmurou Artur num tom controlado enquanto suas orelhas ficavam da cor de seus cabelos.

-_Caramba Artie _- praguejou Lúcio chamando a atenção do amigo -_ Por que não me disse que era gay?_ - terminou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que afastava-se a uma distância segura do amigo.

-_Ora seu_ - rosnou Artur antes de se jogar em cima do amigo, levando-o ao chão.

-PORRADA! PORRADA! - gritava Fred torcendo.

-_Foi só uma piada _- justificou Lúcio tentando se proteger dos socos de Artur - _Pense assim, você rirá disso daqui a alguns anos._

-Esse é o papai que conhecemos e amamos - disse George com o peito cheio de orgulho.

-_Duvido_ - rosnou Artur, enquanto puxava Lúcio pela gola da camisa até o canto da parede.

_-Cuidado, Artie. Seja mais cuidadoso _- pediu o loiro _- Madame Malkin me cobrou uma fortuna por essa camisa _- suspirou tristemente -_ Você irritado é pior que minha mãe irritada. E olha que ela cospe fogo e têm asas! _-disse exasperado, o que fez com que o amigo se acalmasse um pouco.

_-Só não faça mais piada sobre a Molly, ok?_ - falou Artur, soltando o colarinho de Lúcio.

_-Você gosta dela _- pensou em voz alta - _Por que não me disse antes, seu panaca? Eu não faria piada de alguém que você gosta -_ disse ganhando um muxoxo do amigo _- Pelo menos não piadas pelas costas _- tentou emendar, ganhando um olhar de desconfiança - _Tá bom. Eu confesso. Eu ia zoar mesmo. Mas isso é normal. Afinal, você é meu amigo._

_-Só "amigo"?_ - perguntou Artur fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

_-Tá. Tá. Seu mexicano enrustido! Você é mais que meu amigo. Você é como se fosse meu irmão, feliz agora?_ - respondeu Lúcio alterado.

-Sabe, até que esse mané não é tão mané assim - comentou Fred com o irmão, enquanto apontava para Lúcio.

-_Você realmente me considera assim? _- inqueriu Artur, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ganhando uma afirmação displicente com a mão _- Você é tão fofinho!_ -exclamou enquanto se jogava em cima do loiro, abraçando-o.

-_E você é gay! Sai de mim!_ - gritava Lúcio tentando se desvencilhar do amigo.


	3. Família

**Capítulo 3 -Família**

Mais uma vez Fred e George foram banhados pela imensa luz amarelada que tomava conta do ambiente.

-De novo não - reclamou George comprimindo os olhos por causa da luz forte.

-Amador - comentou Fred, enquanto tirava seus óculos escuros - Lá estão eles -disse apontando em direção a uma árvore perto do lago.

_-Por Merlin. O que aconteceu com seu olho?_ - perguntou o garoto de cabelos curtos e vermelhos como o fogo ao ver o olho levemente roxo do amigo.

_-Meu olho colidiu com a mão de alguns trouxas de nascença_ - comentou o loiro de cabelos longos dando de ombros.

-O que aconteceu com "sangue ruim"? - perguntou George, abismado, para o irmão.

_-Então isso quer dizer que você não querer ir conosco na lanchonete trouxa?_ - inquiriu Artur parecendo bem triste.

-_Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Artie. Eu não vou mudar meus planos só por causa de alguns trouxas revoltados _- indignou-se Lúcio -_ Eu tenho tanto direito de ir pra lá, quanto eles têm de vir pra cá._

_-Você devia ir até o diretor, Lúcio_ - disse a garota de cabelos cor de cobre.

_-De jeito nenhum, Molly. Aquele velho babaca não gosta de Sonserinos. É capaz que ele ainda me tire pontos por brigar_ - retrucou Lúcio, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios - _Além do que, eles já tiveram o troco._

_-Não acredito que você mandou mais alguns pra enfermaria! _- indignou-se Artur.

_-Não fui eu. Foi a Bellatrix _- defendeu-se Lúcio parecendo muito contrariado.

-Bellatrix? Como em Bellatrix Lestrange?! - perguntou Fred horrorizado ao irmão.

_-Então você deveria ficar feliz que alguém te defendeu_ - comentou Molly.

_-Se fosse outra pessoa eu até ficaria, Mol. Mas aquela garota me dá calafrios _- disse Lúcio sacudindo a cabeça como se para espantar pensamentos ruins.

_-Por quê?_ - perguntou interessada.

_-Não sei. Só sei que não gosto dela. Tem algo de ruim ali_ - respondeu _- Muito ruim _- pensou alto.

-E tem mesmo! Ela é uma comensal, seu babaca! - gritou George para Lúcio, mesmo sabendo que este não o ouviria.

_-Talvez você esteja com alguma cisma qualquer com ela, Luc. Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim. Olha o resto da família dela -_ ponderou Artur.

_-É, talvez você tenha razão, Artie. O pivetinho primo dela não é de todo ruim. Até que ele é bem engraçado. E a Cisa, bom, ela é..._- começou Lúcio, porém parou ao perceber que a temperatura de seu rosto subira consideravelmente.

_-Aquele Sirius é uma peste _- resmungou Molly.

-_O que você estava dizendo sobre a Narcisa? _- pressionou Artur sorrindo, chamando a atenção de Molly, fazendo-a parar de resmungar.

_-Errr... ah, ela é demais. Aquele corpo, aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo _- suspirou ao deitar-se na grama -_ E ela é tão engraçada -_ continuou com uma expressão sonhadora.

_-Acho que alguém está apaixonado_ - comentou Molly.

_-Não á paixão, Mol _- disse Lúcio, sentando-se _- É mais que isso. Não consigo explicar direito. É só que, quando eu olho pra ela, me vêm pensamentos bons. Ela me faz pensar em coisas que nunca pensei _- continuou ao ver a cara incrédula dos amigos _- Ela me faz querer usar coleira e um bambolê de otário_ - completou num tom baixíssimo olhando em volta.

_-Ela te faz pensar em sadomasoquismo?! _- perguntou Molly horrorizada, fazendo Artur se jogar na grama de tanto rir.

_-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer _- defendeu-se Lúcio com o rosto queimando de vergonha - _O que eu quis dizer foi que quando eu olho pra ela, eu penso em coisas bregas como casamento e alianças_ - explicou - _E uma casinha com cerca branca, e muitos filhos e..._

_-Tá, tá. Já entendi -_ interrompeu Molly.

_-Que lindo! Nosso Lucinho já é um hominho, Mol_ - brincou Artur, enquanto abraçava o amigo, fazendo a namorada rir - _Estou orgulhoso de você _- completou ao beijar o rosto do loiro.

_-Por que você não a chama pra ir conosco? _- sugeriu Molly.

-_Será que ela iria? Não sei... e se ela não for com a minha cara?_ - perguntou Lúcio tentando se esquivar de Artur, que agora lhe alisava os cabelos.

_-É claro que gosta, Luc. Por que outro motivo ela ficaria te espiando de longe?_ - ponderou Artur, abraçado ao amigo, apontando para uma figura de cabelos claros do outro lado do lago.

_-Sai de perto, Artie. Você sabia que ela tava ali e mesmo assim ficou me atacando! _- acusou Lúcio - _Isso é vergonhoso_ - murmurou ao se levantar.

_-Família é pra isso, Luc_ - gritou para o amigo que se distanciava. 

E dito isso, mais uma vez, Fred e George foram atingidos pela luz ofuscante.

-Onde estamos? - perguntou George ao retirar os óculos escuros.

-A falta de originalidade mata, sabia? - comentou Fred, retirando os óculos escuros - Uau! Era isso que ele quis dizer com casinha de cerca branca?! - inquiriu ao apontar para a Mansão Malfoy.

_-Se isso é uma casinha, nós moramos numa caixa de sapato! _- alterou-se George _- Ali está mamãe e papai e...-_ começou ao apontar para os visitantes que chegavam.

_-Com Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e nós-_ completou Fred _- Nossa... o Percy conseguia ser mais estranho do que é hoje _- comentou fazendo careta ao se aproximar do casal que batia à porta.

_-Tio Artie!_ - gritou uma menininha loira, de aproximadamente 6 anos, ao se lançar nos braços de Artur _- Que saudade _- sorriu, antes de encher de beijos o ruivo.

_-Também senti _- disse Artur enquanto colocava a menininha no chão que corria agora para Molly - _E a sua mãe e seu pai? Espero que ele não esteja na frente do espelho de novo_.

-Não sabia que o Malfoy também tinha uma filha - comentou George.

_-Mamãe está na biblioteca lendo pra Isabele, e o papai está lá em cima. Estávamos brincando quando vocês bateram_ - respondeu a garotinha agarrada a saia de Molly.

_-Já sabem que é uma menina, querida?_ - perguntou Molly, enquanto Artur subia as escadas.

_-Não, mas eu escolhi o nome mesmo assim_ - disse dando de ombros _- Vem, vamos brincar_ - chamou os garotos.

-Vem, vamos seguir o papai - chamou Fred, subindo as escadas.

_-Você não acha que está muito grande pra brincar de bonecas, Luc?_ - perguntou Artur, encostado no batente da porta, ao ver o amigo, agora um homem feito e longos cabelos platinados, animar bonecas com sua varinha.

_-Cisa não pode mais brincar com a Julie, por causa da gravidez, então cá estou eu _- respondeu Lúcio com um sorriso de uma orelha à outra _- Olha só o que eu consegui fazer -_ disse enquanto apontava a varinha para quatro bonecos, com fardas, que depois de um simples feitiço de animação, cantavam e dançavam alegremente músicas dos Beatles.

_-Pare com essa música trouxa infernal, Lúcio -_ vociferou um fantasma que pairava atrás de Lúcio _- Boa tarde, Artur _- cumprimentou educadamente ao ver o homem de cabelos vermelhos na porta.

_-Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy _- respondeu Artur, educadamente.

_-O conjunto pode ser trouxa, pai. Mas a música é mágica pura _- retrucou Lúcio, fazendo o fantasma sair bufando do quarto e resmungando algo sobre trouxas rebeldes merecem morrer - Não liga pra ele, ele não sabe o que fala. Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

E novamente a luz amarelada inundou o ambiente, cobrindo Fred e George.

-Estamos em casa - constatou George ao olhar em volta. 

-Tem certeza? Parece tão arrumada...- comentou Fred, olhando a mobília -Olha lá.

_-Muito boa, Carlinhos_ - disse Artur rindo com gosto.

_-Não entendi _- admitiu Percy, fazendo cara de emburrado.

_-Você não reconheceria uma piada nem que ela dançasse nua na sua frente _- resmungou Gui, fazendo todos rirem, exceto Percy.

_-Com licença_ -disse o loiro ao sair da lareira tossindo _- Assim está bem melhor _- comentou depois de usar um feitiço para retirar o pó de Flú restante de suas roupas.

_-Olá Lúcio_ - cumprimentou Molly _- Artur, Lúcio está aqui _- chamou o marido.

_-Luc, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ - perguntou Artur que vinha com Gui e Carlinhos da cozinha.

_-Oi tio Luc_ - cumprimentaram os dois.

-_Oi vocês_ - respondeu Lúcio, sorrindo _- Eu que pergunto, Artie. Foi você que me chamou e pediu que eu viesse pra cá!_

_-Você deve ter sonhado, Luc. Eu não te chamei _-negou Artur, fazendo todo o sangue do rosto de Lúcio desaparecer _- Onde você vai?_ - perguntou aflito ao ver o amigo jogar um pouco de pó de Flú na lareira.

_-Mansão Malfoy!_ - disse Lúcio antes de ser consumido pelo fogo verde.

E uma luz mais ofuscante que todas as outras inundou o ambiente, consumindo como fogo tudo que tocava, levando Fred e George consigo.

-Mas que meleca foi isso? - perguntou George temeroso em abrir os olhos.

-Quente! Quente! Quente! - reclamava Fred arrancando o óculos jogando-o longe.

_-Lúcio! Lúcio!_ - chamou Artur ao entrar no escritório principal da mansão _- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui? _- perguntou ao olhar a fumaceira que entrava no ambiente.

_-Artur _- disse Narcisa com a voz fraca, e cheia de fuligem.

_-Você está bem?_ - inquiriu Artur recebendo uma afirmação com a cabeça _- Cadê a Julie?_ - perguntou.

_-Eles entraram, Artur_ - respondeu chorando _-Eu tentei tirá-la de lá, mas não consegui fazer a chama parar_.

_-Vamos tirar você daqui primeiro, sim?_ - disse ao colocá-la na lareira e jogar o pó - _A toca!_ - gritou, correndo em seguida em direção a escada.

-Vamos! - chamou Fred.

_-Lúcio _- disse Artur ao ver o amigo descer as escadas com um pequeno corpo nos braços _- Ela está?_ - perguntou, sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

-A menina - foi a única coisa que George conseguiu dizer antes que a luz ofuscante o cobrisse novamente.

_-Ma bébé _- gritou Narcisa atirando-se na placa de mármore a sua frente.

_-Narcisa, querida. Tente se acalmar_ - disse Molly enquanto tentava afastar Narcisa da placa _- Respira fundo...isso...assim _- completou ao abraçar a amiga, enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

-Por que estão chorando? - pensou Fred em voz alta - Céus! Olha isso George - apontando para a placa.

-"Julie Anne Malfoy - 1973-1979" - leu George.


	4. Pó

**Capítulo 4 - Pó**

-Não vejo o papai, George - comentou Fred, tentando desviar sua atenção da cena horrível que se desenrolava a sua frente.

-Ele foi naquela direção - afirmou George, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto - Vamos - completou.

-Pense nisso, Lúcio - disse uma mulher de cabelos dourados com uma voz insinuante ao se afastar.

-Eu conheço aquela baranga - murmurou Fred entre dentes ao ver a mulher já longe.

_-Você está bem, Luc?_ - perguntou Artur preocupado ao se aproximar do amigo.

_-O que você acha? Acabei de enterrar minha filha _- respondeu rudemente _- Não poderia estar melhor_ - completou sarcasticamente - Sinto muito - desculpou-se.

_-Você tem todo direito de ficar irritado _- disse Artur.

_-Eles vão pagar_ -murmurou Lúcio entre dentes _- Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

_-Do que você está falando, Luc?_

-_Dos malditos sangue-ruins que invadiram a minha casa_ - respondeu ainda de costas_._

-_Você não pode tá falando sério_ - comentou Artur _-Foi a Bellatrix que colocou essas idéias loucas na sua cabeça não foi? _

_-Eu sabia que a conhecia -alterou-se Fred ao ver a cena._

-Não sei do que você está falando - desconversou Lúcio, virando-se para o amigo.

_-Você não pode simplesmente sair tacando fogo nas casas de trouxas, Lúcio_ - alterou-se Artur.

_-Você diz isso porque não foi a sua filha que morreu num incêndio! _- gritou Lúcio_ - Você não tem idéia do que é ouvi-la me chamando e gritando por socorro cada vez que eu encosto a cabeça no travesseiro _- disse num tom quase inaudível.

_-Faça o que quiser, Luc. Só não espere que eu dê minha benção _- disse Artur derrotado.

E mais uma vez Fred e George foram banhados pela imensa luz amarelada que tomava conta do ambiente.

-Voltamos pra casa - constatou Fred ao olhar em volta.

-Papai - disse George, apontando o homem sentado à mesa.

-_Você precisa tentar se animar, querido. Já faz semanas que você está com essa cara_ - pediu Molly, extremamente preocupada.

-_Sinto muito_ - desculpou-se Artur -_ Eu sou estou preocupado, é só _ - completou dando um sorriso forçado.

-_Ainda preocupado com Lúcio? _ - perguntou com ar bondoso.

-_Não posso evitar. Já faz semanas que não nos falamos. Tenho medo que ele faça alguma bobeira_ - respondeu fracamente.

_-Você não acha que ele seria capaz de se machucar, não é? _ - inquiriu Molly alarmada.

_-Não, ele não seria capaz de se machucar_ - disse olhando a esposa _ - Mas seria capaz de machucar outras pessoas _ - pensou. 

E mais uma vez Fred e George sentiram-se sendo puxados para uma lembrança, porém desta vez não foram cobertos pela luz ofuscante com a qual estavam acostumados, e sim por uma enorme escuridão, que trazia consigo sentimentos de desespero e frio.

-Dementadores? - perguntou Fred tremendo ao procurar algum em meio as pessoas que corriam pela rua gritando.

-Pior. A Marca Negra - respondeu George apontando a enorme marca que pairava sobre várias casas -Vem -chamou George, arrastando o irmão pelo braço em direção a casa onde vira um homem de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo entrar.

-_Incendio!_ - berrou o homem loiro de capa preta para o sangue-ruim que estava no chão com as roupas encharcadas de álcool.

-Por Merlin! - disse Fred ao ver o homem ser consumindo em chamas, enquanto George virava o rosto.

-_Expelliarmus! _ - gritou Artur fazendo o comensal bater contra a parede com o impacto, desarmando-o - _ Accio Varinha _ - murmurou fazendo a varinha do comensal voar para sua mão _ - Por quê, Luc? _ - perguntou Artur ao olhar o corpo incinerado a sua frente.

_-Esse era o último deles _ - respondeu Lúcio ao se aproximar do monte de cinzas - _ Ninguém mais vai chegar perto da nossa família de novo._

_-Nossa?_ - inquiriu Artur, com a cabeça baixa.

_-Você é minha família também. Assim como a Cisa e o bebê. Nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse com vocês - _ disse Lúcio, ainda olhando as cinzas.

-_Você nos protegeria de tudo, não é? _ - perguntou numa voz fraca.

_-Tudo e todos_ - respondeu Lúcio olhando para Artur.

_-Eu também_ - afirmou olhando o amigo nos olhos, abraçando-o em seguida _ - Mesmo que isso signifique proteger você de você mesmo, Luc_ - murmurou no ouvido de Lúcio _ - Petrificus Totalus - _ disse ao apontar a varinha para as costas do loiro - _ Lúcio Malfoy, em nome do Ministério da Magia você está preso por assassinar um trouxa de nascença._

Uma névoa espessa e sombria invadiu o ambiente, e mais uma vez Fred e George sentiram-se sendo sugados para outra lembrança.

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais macabro, George - comentou Fred tremendo de frio com o rosto extremamente abatido.

-Frio...muito frio - pensou George em voz alta olhando ao redor tentando identificar o local onde estavam - Mas isso é... - começou a falar quando foi interrompido pela chegada do pai.

_-Cinco minutos, Sr. Weasley. Qualquer problema, é só chamar -_ disse um senhor de meia idade com uma aparência assustadora _-Mas não se preocupe, temos dementadores suficientes pra manter essa escória longe de pessoas de bem._

-Askaban - afirmou Fred - O inferno na terra - falou mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão.

_-Luc?_ - murmurou Artur para o homem de cabelos loiros acocorado no canto da escura cela murmurando palavras inteligíveis _- Luc? -_ tentou com a voz um pouco mais alta, também sem resultado _- Por Merlin, Luc. Sou eu Artie _- disse em meio a lágrimas.

_-Artie?_ - perguntou Lúcio com uma voz fraca e o olhar fixo no nada.

_-Sim, Artie_ - respondeu Artur com um sorriso fraco.

_-Onde está ela?_ - inquiriu Lúcio se aproximando das barras de ferro onde Artur estava encostado _- Ela estava aqui agora pouco._

_-Não tinha ninguém aqui _- disse Artur extremamente confuso.

_-Impossível! Ela estava aqui. Ela disse que veio me esperar _- balbuciou Lúcio totalmente perturbado.

_-Ela quem, Luc?_ - perguntou Artur com urgência ao segurar o rosto do amigo por entre as grades.

_-Julie_ - respondeu Lúcio _- Eu preciso voltar, Artie. Ela deve estar lá. Ela deve estar me esperando. Ela, a Cisa e o bebê. É... é isso. Você precisa me ajudar_ - desesperou-se Lúcio enquanto puxava Artur pela gola da camiseta _- Me tira daqui -_ murmurou no ouvido do ruivo.

_-Sinto muito, mas não posso_ - disse Artur com um ar grave enquanto tentava se afastar das grades .

_-Você não pode me deixar aqui_ - murmurou Lúcio com os olhos marejados _- Eu preciso voltar pra casa, não entende?_ - completou exasperado.

_-A Cisa e o bebê podem te visitar no lugar onde você vai estar depois do julgamento _- retrucou Artur fracamente olhando pro chão.

_-Do que você está falando? _- perguntou o loiro, temeroso.

_-Você não está bem, Luc. Você fala coisas sem nexo e vê coisas que não existe._

_-Você quer me mandem pro St. Mungos _- constatou Lúcio horrorizado.

_-Eles vão tratar você bem lá, eu tenho certeza _- respondeu tristemente olhando para o amigo enquanto levantava-se para ir embora.

_-EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCO!_ - vociferou Lúcio avançando contra a grade ao ver Artur saindo _- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME ABANDONAR AQUI, SEU TRAIDOR _- gritava a plenos pulmões _- Você tinha que ficar do meu lado, não do deles. Odeio você, seu traidor de uma figa_ - disse chorando copiosamente - _EU ODEIO VOCÊ_ - gritou antes de cair no chão em prantos enquanto Artur seguia rumo a saída secando o rosto com as mãos, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam ainda em rolar.

O ambiente frio da prisão foi inundado pela luz amarelada e ofuscante, a qual Fred e George já tão bem conheciam e ansiavam, consumindo tudo que tocava e sugando os gêmeos, expulsando-os para sua realidade.

De volta ao quarto, Fred e George foram praticamente arremessados ao chão, devida a violência com que o pequeno diário surrado de capa verde os devolveu. Ainda atordoados pela queda, não perceberam que o diário virava suas páginas com extrema velocidade, fechando-se em seguida.

-George? - chamou Fred, ao passar a mão na nuca, procurando o irmão.

-De novo não! - reclamou George tentando tirar Fred de cima de si. 

-Foi mal - desculpou-se Fred saindo de cima do irmão e levantando-o.

-Você tinha razão...acho que era melhor nunca termos aberto esse diário - comentou George tristemente olhando pro chão - Foi você quem fez esse barulho? - perguntou para o irmão.

-Não - respondeu Fred hesitante - Foi ele - disse apontando para o pai que acabara de aparatar no quarto dos dois.

-Por que essas caras, garotos? - perguntou Artur preocupado - O que vocês aprontaram agora? - inquiriu desconfiado.

-Nada, papai - apressou-se Fred em dizer, enquanto olhava fixamente para o diário surrado de capa verde em cima da escrivaninha.

-Nada que não tenhamos boas desculpas - emendou George ao ver o pai pegar o diário nas mãos.

-Sei - afirmou Artur com um sorriso triste enquanto passava os dedos pelas letras em relevo na capa - Acho melhor descermos, garotos - disse com um sorriso sincero ao olhar os dois filhos, enquanto colocava o diário de volta na escrivaninha - Estão nos esperando para o jantar - completou enquanto se dirigia para fora a porta, sendo seguido pelos filhos.

-Você se arrependeu de algo, papai? - perguntou George vacilante.

-É papai, com relação as coisas do seu diário - emendou Fred fazendo Artur virar-se para encará-los.

-Somente das coisas que não fiz - respondeu com sinceridade - Agora vamos, estou faminto - completou piscando um olho e saindo para o corredor.

**Fim**


End file.
